The Dragons Flight
by Warrior Writer Eaglefeather
Summary: Young kits are banished from their clans and are sent on a long journey to find out why and how they can fix it. Along the way, they meet new friends and new enemies too. But as they travel, they notice something different about the lead kit. (Written by Dragonstar of Moonclan)
1. Allegiances

This story is by Dragonstar of MoonClan. Dragonstar can't post it because lack of laptop. Dragonstar writes all of it, then I add all of the bold and italics stuff. Then, of course, I write all this top stuff. I'm glad that I can help out a fellow fanfictioner with writing. I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

**Allegiances**

**Dragonclan**  
Leader: Fangstar-huge grey muscular tom with long canines like fangs  
Deputy: Loudfoot-small tom with white paws  
Medicine cat: Sweetleaf- small calico she cat with green eyes  
Warriors:  
Smallfoot- muscular tom with really delicate paws and amber eyes  
Wingtail- small she cat with dark grey fur and blue eyes  
Flyfur- grey she cat with green eyes  
Bitetooth- huge tom who has one long lower canine teeth  
Longnose- black tom with a long muzzle  
Fireface- pure white tom with a red face  
Clawfoot- muscular tom with huge claws oh his hind paws  
Scarface- creepy tom with scars all over his face  
Heavyfoot- huge tom with ginormous paws  
Sunfish- light yellow she cat with white paws  
Littlestream- small grey she cat  
Rockfoot- dark brown tom with light grey paws and amber eyes  
Snowfang- white she cat with blue eyes  
Bouncetail- light tom  
Frostfang- pure white tom  
Boulderpelt- grey tom  
Leafclaw- brown she cat  
Squirreltail- grey she cat  
Apprentices:  
Littlepaw- small light brown she cat  
Moosepaw- dark brown tom  
Buckpaw- brown tom with black paws  
Windpaw- light grey she cat  
Mousepaw- light brown tom  
Alligatorpaw- black tom with green eyes  
Swamppaw- brown she cat with brown specks in her fur  
Applepaw- grey she cat  
Queens:  
Sweetheart- golden she cat mother to Dragonkit, Goldkit, Starkit, and Croockedkit: Mate- Fangstar  
Longfish- light grey almost blue mother to Mintkit, Cherrykit, Yewkit, and Brokenkit: Mate- Fireface  
Shimmerwater- light grey with dark specks mother to Oceankit, blizzardkit, and Redkit: Mate- Loudfoot  
Kits:   
Dragonkit- pure white tom has foggy blue eyes -shifter  
Goldkit- dark yellow tom almost the color of gold has light blue eyes -normal  
Starkit- light yellow tom with sky blue eyes  
Crookedkit- grey tabby tom with a crooked paw  
Mintkit- light grey she cat with mint green eyes  
Cherrykit- she cat with creamy white fur and amber eyes  
Yewkit- light yellow she cat with white paws and green eyes  
Brokenkit- brown tom with brown eyes  
Oceankit - light grey she cat with grey eyes  
Blizzardkit- white tom with black stripes and crystal blue eyes  
Redkit- dark red  
Elders:  
Snowleap- white she cat  
Wormtail- black tom with a long brown tail  
Pebblestream- grey she cat  
Eggfur- white tom with a yellow underbelly

**Moonclan:**  
Leader:Spacestar- pure black tom with yellow eyes  
Deputy:Skyhunter- light blue tom  
Medicine cat: Starwatcher- light yellow she cat with black specks of fur in her pelt  
Warriors:  
Icefur- white she cat  
Littlestep- small brown tom  
Snowdapple- white she cat  
Streamfish- light grey she cat  
Dogfang- dark brown tom  
Bloodtail- whit tom with a red tail  
Nightstorm- black she cat  
Thundersky- black tom with yellow eys  
Stormfish- light grey she cat  
Brindlefur- brown she cat  
Twisttail- dark tom with a twisted tail  
Tornadofur- grey she cat  
Crocodilejaw- grey tom with a very strong jaw  
Tinyclaw- white she cat  
Bubblefoot- light grey she cat  
Flameclaw- bright ginger tom with blue eyes  
Sheepfur- white she cat with fluffy fur  
Apprentices:  
Falconpaw- light brown tom  
Eaglepaw- white tom  
Midnightpaw- black she cat with green eyes  
Blackpaw- black she cat  
Duckpaw- yellow she cat  
Tigerpaw- orange tabby tom  
Lionpaw- majestic golden tom  
Swanpaw- white she cat  
Queens:   
Silvernight- silver she cat mother to Moonkit, Galaxykit, Planetkit, Spacekit, and Eclipsekit: Mate- Thundersky  
Mothflight- light brown she cat mother to Riverkit and Waterkit: Mate- Twisttail  
Nightspots- white with black spots mother to Shadekit, Shadowkit, and Brightkit: Mate- Bloodtail  
Kits:  
Moonkit- white she cat with red eyes  
Galaxykit- black/grey/brown/ginger tom with yellow specks of fur  
Planetkit- bright red tom  
Spacekit black tom with white fur mixed in  
Eclipsekit- black she cat  
Riverkit- grey she cat  
Waterkit- dark grey tom  
Shadekit- black she cat looks exactly like her brother Shadowkit  
Shadowkit- black tom looks exactly like his sister Shadekit  
Brightkit- pure white she cat  
Elders:  
Geesetail- white she cat  
Gorsefang- tabby tom with strong fangs  
Battail- black she cat that is blind  
Dawnlight- yellow she cat

**Bloodclan**  
Leader: Death  
Second in command: Blood  
Killers: _all males_  
Shard  
Scar  
Ginger  
Flash  
Swift  
Chomp  
Bone  
Monster  
Dish  
Garbage  
Crow  
Dog  
Hunters: _all females _  
Sweet  
Rose  
Flower  
Thorn  
Leaf  
Hop  
Bird  
Cactus  
Snake  
Providers: _all females and have kits _  
Ice- snowy, blizzard  
Beak- tree, bark, sewer  
Tunnel- water


	2. Prologue

A storm thundered above as the cats ran trying to escape the endless rain and the horrible winds. As all the cats were running one stopped and screeched with pain.  
"Sweetheart's having her kits we need to get her to safety!" Sweetleaf cursed. Why have her kits now, she thought. She ran towards the queen and the distressed tom. "Fangstar I need you to go help the clan. She's fine with me I swear by Starclan she won't die and none of your kits will."  
He looked torn between arguing but when Sweetleaf glared at him. He took of running towards where the clan disappeared at.  
"Now Sweetheart, I need you to breath, you're have about four kits."

After a few hours, both she cats sat tiredly and one with four new life's curled around her belly.

"I think I'll name the first one Goldkit, the second will be Starkit, the third will be Crookedkit, and the runt will be Dragonkit."

_In Moonclan..._  
"Spacestar, I lost my kits in the storm! I went to go pick up Galaxykit and I lost my precious daughter Moonkit and I think Spacekit followed her!"

_MOONKIT POV_  
I should have never left momma. Now I can't find her, and Spacekit is freezing, and it's all my fault.  
"M-m-Moonkit, I'm cold." Spacekit chattered  
I sighed. Yup, this is all my fault. Now because of me we're both going to die.  
"Moonkit! Spacekit!"  
They looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw a shape burst from the shadows and went straight to them and started grooming them furiously, telling them how worried she was.  
After a few minutes of scolding in the nursery, I started to get bored and gave a huge yawn to show how tired I was so I was allowed to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
_Dragonkit's POV _

"Why hasn't he opened his eyes yet. It's been two moons... Maybe he doesn't have eyes. Poor Sweetheart would be devastated if her beautiful son didn't have eyes."  
"Oh hush Longfish, he's just a late bloomer. He's just a kit remember. Now hush, Sweetheart is back."  
"Dragonkit, my beautiful son, can you open your eyes please?"  
I sniffed._ Well maybe I can try_, I thought.  
I opened them really slowly as I took everything in. A kit came running towards me and pounced right on me!  
I growled, "what was that for!?"  
"Oh, I thought you wanted to play, sorry I didn't know." He looked at the ground ashamed but he looked up and smiled then pounced on me again. This time I compiled and started batting him with my paws but he was huge compared to me.  
"Goldkit, leave your brother alone he just opened his eyes. Oh and can you take him on a tour around the camp, he should go out and play for awhile"  
"Sure! Come on Dragonkit, let's go. Okay, so as you know we were in the nursery, where the kits and queens stay. The apprentices stay in the den over there the warriors den is right next to it. That's the burned rock where Fangstar calls the clan to a meeting. After that is the elders den where the older cats live and in that cave surrounded by boulders is the medicine den where Sweetleaf helps us if we were to ever get hurt."  
"Woah, so this is our home?"  
Goldkit smiled and opened his mouth, but he was pushed to the side by a huge black tom.  
"Move it runts, I'm trying to walk here. Jeez."  
"Alligatorpaw leave Goldkit alone he wasn't doing anything." A yellow she cat snarled  
Alligatorpaw snarled the walked away angrily.  
"Goldpaw I thought I told you not to anger Alligatorpaw."  
"But I didn't! I was talking to Dragonkit and he came and pushed me."  
"All cats old enough to dig gather around the burned rock for a clan meeting!"  
All the cats looked at Fangstar dreading what was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
_Moonkit's POV_

I sniffed. Being stuck in the nursery is boring. I sighed trying to catch Silvernight's attention and when she didn't respond, I did it again, but louder than before. This time, she looked at me. "What is it Moonkit?"  
"Momma I'm bored, that's what."  
She shifted to the side looking at me sternly. She always seemed mad since I got lost in the storm. I wonder why.  
"All cats who can climb please gather around the moon stump."  
All the cats peeked our of their dens and faces went from confusion to dread as they saw Spacestar standing, getting ready for the worst ceremony a leader can perform.  
I looked around confused. Then my mother started pushing me to the center of the camp where my litter mates were waiting confused.  
Spacestar began, "As you all know, we are a pure clan. These four kits are not pure or even normal. I hereby banish them from Moonclan forever and if they're ever seen again show them no mercy." I gasped. What! Why banish a kit?! I stood and hissed at them and a lone voice cried "the white one with albino eyes will destroy all of Moonclan!" That was enough to rouse all the younger cats who came towards me and my litter mates looked at them. When one lashed out, I ran my with litter mates hot on my heels. Goodbye Moonclan, I thought.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Moonkits POV

That little white tom is actually really cute with how he walks and his high pitched voice I stopped noticing what I was thinking. shut up Moonkit he probably won't like you you're nothing special.  
"Hey Moonkit I had a dream last night about spiders I don't like spiders though."  
I chuckled he says he's afraid of spiders yeah and hedgehogs fly.  
He was looking at me and he frowned  
Oh no he must have heard me chuckle  
He looked away and hissed "I guess we should stop and see if we can make a nest to sleep in  
I sighed tired from what happened a few days ago I was creating the nests until I saw a faded figure go towards Dragonkit and when he saw it something completely extraordinary happened.

Dragonkit POV

I looked next to me and I saw a faded figure lunging at me the next thing I know I feel immense pain in my head it felt like it was burning and I felt something coming out of my shoulder blades as the figure neared I brought up a paw a slashed it in half and as it was screeching I noticed that I had killed it with a death blow I sat there astonished.

Galaxykit POV

I looked up at Dragonkit and watched as he slashed that faded figure right in half and saw it's deathly screech as it faded when he killed it with a death blow Moonkit just stared obviously she likes him but seriously why him he's just a weird freak but when he changed back he wasn't the same his claws and fangs were longer than they were before and his eyes look lighter than before I walked up to him he looked at me and hissed  
"What do you want you come here to hiss at me well forget it I'm sick of how you treat me sure you don't talk to me but I've noticed how you look at me when I talk to your sister but guess what I love her so don't even try to get me away from her got it." With that he stomped off leaving me alone while Moonkit went after him trying to calm him down.

Goldkit POV

I always knew he was special too bad I can't also be special like him then maybe Moonkit would like me instead of him. I just love they way her fur looks in the moonlight it looks like silver fire but what does she see in Dragonkit that I don't have well he has milky blue eyes I have amber he has white fur I have yellow he has muscles I don't but she should like me instead not him he doesn't even like her ugh if only I could go over there and slap that smirk of his face then Moonkit would love me and not like Dragonkit anymore. "That's a horrible Idea Goldkit you know Dragonkit likes Moonkit back and anyway I think Eclipsekit likes you she's always trying to talk to you but you just ignore her which is pretty mean if I say so."  
I jumped "Starkit where'd you come from?  
You know what I don't care just leave me alone I don't care about Eclipsekit she's worthless."  
Starkit gasps "Eclipsekit come back he didn't mean any of that."  
I turn around fast enough to see Starkit chasing after Eclipsekit shouting for her to come back after seeing that I instantly felt horrible for saying all that about her. I sat down and looked up fast enough to see a white paw coming towards me and smacked me so hard I flew when I went to hiss I saw it was Moonkit looking super angry. I gulped afraid of what was going to happen.

Eclipsekit POV

I ran off crying after what he said I would never want to be near him he called me worthless well I'll show them and they'll all see  
"Eclipsekit come back he didn't mean any of that."  
I look behind me and saw a light yellow figure I hissed and leapt and bit right into the scruff but what surprised me was that I was attacking Starkit he looked at me and smiled .  
I walked away until a cat crashed into me I looked up and Crookedkit was on me laughing.  
"Get off you great big lump! I can't breath also you need to lay off the prey."  
He gasped "well you need to learn never mention a toms weight."

Crookedkit POV

I ran after Eclipsekit stupid Goldkit saying all that about her he's just mad that Moonkit likes Dragonkit instead of him.  
I ran faster and pounced right oh her shoulders and I heard her sequel when she felt me pounce on her again.  
"S-stop you're to fat get off you big furball  
I can't breath without smelling your fur and you need a bath."  
I gasped "how rude."  
"Can you take this somewhere else cuz we need to get going and find a place to stay."  
I sighed "fine."

Planetkit POV

I sat there watching the whole ordeal while thinking I brought up a paw and started to bathe. What if that was me? Would I act the same or differently. I sniffed since none of us have eaten for a few days I might as well go hunting. I looked at the bickering group wondering if I should tell them I decided against it and wandered off looking for some prey so we can all eat. I walked through a beautiful lush green forest I saw a brown figure scuttling through the undergrowth I crouched and slunk forward getting as close as I can before I leap with a wiggle of my haunches I leapt and landed straight on the mouse and gave it a killing bite before it could open its mouth and squeal. After a few hours of repeating the process I finally had enough prey to feed all nine kits I walked away with a three mice, two voles, a shrew, a thrush, and three plump pigeons. I walked back and noticed all the kits were lying down in their own groups away from eachother. "Hey guys I got prey, who wants to share?"  
They all leapt up and ran to me and grabbed a piece of prey then walked off to go sit and eat. I grabbed a pigeon for myself but not before I accidentally bumped into Dragonkit. He looked up and mumbled a quick apology the went and grabbed a really skinny mouse then went to eat in the shadows by himself.  
I shrugged and went over to my litter mates to eat. Moonkit looked up "how'd you get all this prey?"  
I purred " I went hunting while all of you were fighting like elders do."  
They all ducked their heads in embarrassment and hastily ate their food. I looked up and saw that it was almost moon high I went straight to my makeshift nest and curled up with my tail over my nose and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Chapter 5  
Dragonkit POV

After I finished eating I went to sleep. When I opened my eyes I paled I was back here again I sighed I guess that's what happens when you agree to do it. A rough voice came from the distance "Dragonkit you have training with Thornheart now go before he kills you." I winced the last training session with Thornheart where he almost killed me.  
I dragged my paws over to the river of death they call it. "Finally I've been waiting for you you worthless exude for a cat."  
I looked up and saw Thornheart's grotesque form above me. "Okay Thornheart."  
He crouched and I mimicked him. He leapt straight at me I hissed with surprise and just barely managed to doge his blow to my shoulder but he twisted and landed right on me and started tearing up my shoulders trying to kill me I thought. I went limp waiting when his grip loosened I put as much power as I could into my shoulders and leapt up to throw him off as soon as I felt the weight leave me I turned around and bolted as fast as I could away from him and kept running until I hit something solid I quailed back expecting Thornheart's blow to my neck so he could punish me for running. When it didn't come I looked up and almost leapt up in surprise at the sight before me.  
"PLANETKIT!"


End file.
